Panzer und uni
by Jangocommando27
Summary: Squeal to New friends, new horizons, Nicholas and Miho are back and this time, their at university. They get new friends, and meet old ones. New adventures, await. I don't own girls und panzer, the only thing that is mine are m OC's
1. Chapter 1

Panzer und uni

**Chapter 1: new life, new school, new teams. **

Miho Nishizumi let her mind wonder. Her thoughts moving back to the past 2 years, easily the best time of her life. She had met and eventually married the love of her life, a British boy called Nicholas white, and brother to one of her friends and fiercest rivals Darjeeling from St. Gloriana academy. She had competed in the National Sensha-dō tournament and won it in both years, making her high school and home champions for 3 years on the run.

But that was her old life.

In the 2 years since meeting and marrying Nicholas, she had graduated from Ōarai Girls academy and took a gap year with her husband, travelling the world and coming to watch the Sensha-dō tournaments in Japan. Now, she was sitting in her Husband's classic sports car heading for their university.

The Ibaraki University was a well known university in Japan with a good academic reputation, and a renowned Sensha-dō team. The university circuit for Sensha-dō was quite different from the high school circuit. The teams were larger and the latest that a tank could be fielded from was 1975 instead of 1955 in the High school circuit, also the number of panzers a team could field from that era wasn't limited either.

Miho looked up from her musings over to her husband in the driver's seat of the classic sports car. They had both physically grown over the last 2 years and were closer than ever before. They had both applied for and were accepted for places at Ibaraki University, as had a few of their friends. Sadly, while Hana had also been accepted for the same teacher training course as Miho and Mako had been accepted onto the same mechanical engineering course as Nicholas, Yukarai and Saori hadn't been accepted and were going to university elsewhere, with Yukarai going to the JGSDF officer training collage and Saori going to another university to study journalism.

As the sports car drew closer to the port, their destination came within sight. The Ibaraki university carrier ship. The ship itself was roughly the same size as Ōarai. 8.5 kilometres long, 1 kilometre wide and about 800 meters high. It was home to about 35,000 students, crew, and other citizens. The couple drove onto the carrier ship, happily showing all the necessary paperwork, making their way to their new home.

When the couple had married, Miho had sold her apartment and moved in with Nicholas, and in turn, when they graduated from Ōarai, the couple had sold their house and used the money to buy a similar house on the university campus. The sports car manoeuvred through the streets of Ibaraki, the built in sat-nav guiding them to their new home. The house was a 2 bedroom detached house with a kitchen, living room, dining room and work room on the ground floor and a guest room and a Master bedroom with unsuite bathroom and a balcony that overlooked the garden at the back. Outside the house also had a garage and underneath had a room similar to the basement Nicholas had at Ōarai. The couple at last found their house and parked the car in the drive. Exploring their new house.

"It's beautiful." Said Miho. As they were moving through the house, Nicholas discovered a folder on the dining room table. Nicholas sifted through it, it was a welcome package to the university with map of the ship, timetable for both Miho and Nicholas as well as elective choices and a list of teachers and students in the various classes that the couple were taking.

"It says we have an induction choice in..." Nicholas took a brief moment to look at his watch "2 hours. Seeing as we have some time to kill, want to go and test the bed?" Miho put on a mischievous grin at the suggestion.

"I like the way you think dear." Said Miho. The 2 retreated upstairs, about to consummate their new lives as students.

* * *

**Ibaraki university Sensha-dō field **

Miho, Mako, Hana and Nicholas walked onto the Sensha-dō field. Having spent the last few hours getting registered for their courses, and it was now time for them to pick their electives. Having found that there were no flying courses available; Nicholas had opted to take Sensha-dō along with his wife, hoping to be in the same crew. The Sensha-dō facilities were, unsurprisingly, bigger than those at Ōarai. Surrounding the large field were 3 large hangers with 10 bay doors each. As they were standing surveying the large area, a young woman, dressed in a skirt, pair of boots, and a jacket with pockets. She was about 5'10, slim, ginger hair tied back into a pony tail, had blue eyes and a kind look on her face.

"Hi," she said, "are you 2 here for sign ups?"

"Sure are." Said Nicholas, "I'm Nicholas, this is my wife, Miho Nishizumi and that's Mako Reize and Hana Isuzu." The girl smiled,

"I'm Megan Sato, commander of C team. Follow me I'll take you to where the new recruits are gathering." She motioned for them to follow and they started walking toward one of the hangers, a giant C painted onto the wall.

"Nishizumi, you wouldn't happen to have come from Ōarai would you?" asked Sato.

"Yeah, I was the team commander in the panzer IV, Mako was my driver and Hana was my gunner."

"Cool, I watched the finals when you killed the Maus, very creative. You may end up doing something similar here."

"Why?" asked Miho, she was slightly worried, since Nicholas had started flying with Ōarai she had come to rely on him for laying down fire on heavy tanks like Maus.

"In the University circuit, we end up against heavier tanks, and our aircraft are severely limited because the commander prefers more traditional Sensha-dō ,we have to get creative in C team, less so for the other teams."

"How come?" asked Nicholas

"The way the team is organized is that the new comers get put into C team and a few into B team. A team is the best on the team, they chose them after you've been with the team for at least a year and they use virtually nothing but heavy tanks. B team is mostly mediums and C is mainly light tanks." Explained Megan. They walked into the C team garage, inside were a collection of panzers that would certainly send Yukari into a Panzer high. Inside was a pair of Bat.-Châtillon25t's, 3 E-25's, 2 AMX 13 75's, a Leopard 1 and a pair of ELC AMX's. There was also a group of recruits gathered by a stand on which. Megan led the girls over to the group and said,

"Commander Isla will be making a speech later to the new comers. Then you'll be assigned to crews and we'll go out on a manoeuvre. See you on the panzer line." Megan then turned and headed off into the distance. Soon a short girl, about 5'4 walked into the hanger and climbed onto the stage and shouted.

"Right! Listen up maggots!" Everyone looked at her she continued, "I am Commander Sato! You will address me as commander or Ma'am! You have made the choice to join the Sensha-dō team. For those of you who have been in Sensha-dō teams in high school it will be nothing like them! This team is run with Military precision and I will not have it jeopardized by a bunch of newbie's, CLEAR?!"

"Clear commander." Shouted everyone back.

"Good, Sis, read out the team lists." Said the commander, turning and leaving the new recruits. Megan the moved up to the stage with a piece of paper. She said,

"Right, the following people will be in crews together. Miho Nishizumi, Nicholas Nishizumi, Mako Reize and Chihiro Yusa." Miho looked up, the last name was one of her first friends in elementary school. She had been their gunner in their Panzer IV. She snapped her head round and stood by her was a grown up version of her old elementary school friend.

"Long time no see Miho." Said Chihiro with a smile. Miho smiled and said,

"Good to see you too Chihiro. These are my friends from Ōarai, Mako, Hana and this is my husband Nicholas." Chihiro looked at Nicholas surprised, as if questioning her friend. Nicholas simply held up his and Miho's hands which had their wedding rings on. Chihiro looked surprised but before she could say anything, Megan then said,

"Right, you four are in the Leopard 1." Miho, Nicholas, Mako and Chihiro started walking over to the Leopard 1. The large grey German cold war panzer loomed over them. It's long 105mm gun jutting out from the front. Miho then did what she did best and took command of the crew.

"Right, everyone mount up and get familiar with your positions. Mako, your driving, Chihiro your gunner and Nicholas is loader, I'll be commander. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Nicholas, "If we have to paint this thing, can we not do it in pink like Rabbit team did to their lee?" Miho and Mako laughed at their husband/ friends despair while Chihiro just looked baffled.

"Ok Nicholas, if we do get to paint it, you can pick the paint scheme." Said Miho, "Now, everyone into your positions." They all nodded and started climbing into the Leopard. The inside of the turret was quite cramped, most of the space taken up by the breech for the 105mm cannon. Nicholas started reading a loaders manual he found in the turret while Chihiro worked out the turret traverse. Mako, being Mako, had finished reading the drivers manual in under 5 minutes and was ready to start it up. Miho tuned the radio and pulled herself out of the commanders Cupola and looked around. She saw various other crews mounting their panzers and making ready. Megan who was in the Bat-Chat 25t parked next to Miho's turned and said,

"All set Nishizumi?" Miho nodded in response,

"Yes I think so."

"Well we all pull out of the garage and watch as A and B teams head out to the practice area then we follow them." Said Megan, she then keyed her headset and ordered, _"All panzers, advance through the doors and hold position." _Suddenly the hanger shuddered as 10 German and French tanks roared into life. Moving through the doors slowly and holding position just as they emerged into the light of day. Soon Teams A and B started to drive out in a long single file line. Miho counted the panzers as they advanced past her.

"2 E-75's 3 chieftains, 2 T110E4's, 3 Waffentrager E-100's. " Nicholas took over, watching from his loaders hatch.

"2 Centurion MK9's, 5 M60A3's and 3 Jagtpanthers. This is going to be tough."

"But we have the advantage in speed and manoeuvrability, plus we have a secret weapon." Said Mako. Miho looked down at Mako curious.

"What is it?" asked Miho. Nicholas smiled, seeing where this was going.

"You." Said Nicholas. Miho blushed. Team 3 and its panzers joined the line of panzer's heading for the training area.

* * *

The Panzers returned from their training session, for C team, it was getting crew's used to their panzers. Miho and the others had proved that their skills from Ōarai had successfully transferred to their new Leopard 1. From the gunnery on the range, it was clear that the team needed improvement. But Miho still took a bit of pride that her crew's gunnery, manoeuvring, and reloading times were faster and better than those of the A team commander with her E-75. Her Leopard 1 pulled into its parking space in the hanger. As it powered down, Miho climbed out, stretching off as she had done since first starting Sensha-dō in Elementary school. Megan walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Very nice Nishizumi." She said. "I've been ordered to choose a 2ic from the new recruits and you're the best choice. Congratulations, sub commander." Megan offered a hand. Miho hesitated for a moment, she then took it and shook it, sealing her position as vice commander of C team.

"Thank you." Said Miho, "I'll do my best."

"Well you and the Ōarai girls are the practically only ones with and Sensha-dō experience and from the way some of these teams are looking, I think I'm going to need your experience to get this team ready for the international circuit."

"International circuit?" queried Miho. Megan smiled and explained,

"The University circuit of Sensha-dō is internationally based, seeing as each country has a limited number of University school ships; it was decided to make the University Sensha-dō circuit international to make a full tournament."

"Who are the current champions in the University circuit?" asked Miho,

"The Berlin National Military Uni." Said Megan, "Their a university ran by the German armed forces with a compulsory Sensha-dō program for all those enrolled in their Panzer classes . Their team is almost entirely comprised of Leopard 1's and German heavy tanks, including Jagdtigers."

"Great, Kuromorimine all over again." Said Miho.

"I know." Said Megan, "If we had aircraft it would be easier but we don't have any god aircraft or anyone to fly them."

"Actually you do." Said Nicholas, he stepped forward up to Megan and said, "I'm an experienced Kreigsfliger pilot and am willing to start up a flight team. I just need some volunteers, the rules, funding and some aircraft"

"Well I'll get the university rules printed off for you. The university used to have a Kreigsfliger squadron so I'll show you the old hangers. You'll have to ask for funding and for volunteers on your own though." Said Megan. "You'll also need to get permission from the commander."

"Get permission from me to do what?" asked Commander Sato as she walked up to the group.

"Nicholas says he can get the old Kreigsfliger aircraft back up and running for us to use in this year's tournament."

"What makes you think you can organise a team?" asked Sato sceptically. Nicholas eye's narrowed and said,

"During my time at the Chuck Jaeger international school, I became the first 2nd year to become squadron commander of the school Kreigsfliger squadron winning the championship that year and coming 2nd the next. I became Ōarai's fighter pilot 2 years later and on a side note, attained the rank of colour sergeant in the Royal marine cadets back in the UK, so yes I can lead and know my stuff." Sato thought for a moment, considering what he had said.

"Alright." She said, "You have 2 weeks to gather a team and get them tournament ready. Get an instructor and funding and get the plane's tournament ready. Megan, show him the old squadron hanger." Sato turned and left the group as Megan lead Nicholas and Miho toward the old Kreigsfliger hanger.

* * *

The Universities old Kreigsfliger squadron was based on the city carrier's airfield, this was a good thing, it meant that they had the use of a proper tarmac runway rather than a field. The airfield was similar in size to Ōarai's so it was also quiet. Great for raising a fledgling squadron. The squadron's old facilities consisted of a very large aircraft hanger and a flight line outside with 5 spaces for aircraft.

"Not bad, we can work with this." Said Nicholas. "Are there any aircraft inside?"

"Don't know." Said Megan "I've never been inside." The group moved toward the hanger and found the side entrance. They forced the old rusty doors open and moved inside the dark hanger. The air wrecked of old oil, moisture and rust. Nicholas moved around and found the light switch. The lights flickered on and revealed the hangers occupants.

"Well we've got aircraft." Said Nicholas, he moved along the hanger, surveying the hanger's 3 occupants Identifying them as he passed them. "A Hawker hurricane MK 2C. A Nakajima KI-43 'Oscar'. And a Curtis P-40 'Warhawk'. "Nicholas stopped facing the 3 single engine fighters, nodding with a smile, "Add my Mosquito, we might just pull this off."


	2. Chapter 2

Panzer und uni

**Chapter 2: fledgling to shire hawk in one easy lesson**

Nicholas arrived at the Kreigsfliger hanger. He had spent most of his free time here over the last week and all of the Sensha-dō training sessions getting ready. He had managed to secure funding from the University for a Small Team and had arranged for messages and posters to be put around the University for joining the team. He had also taken the liberty of moving the mosquito into the 4th bay in hanger. He had spent the time getting the hanger back in to running order. He had also assessed how much work the Oscar, Hurricane and Warhawk needed... and the answer could have been worse. They needed some oil lines changing, engines cleaning and other maintaince tasks.

"We've got our work cut out for us, but I think we can do it." Said a voice from beside Nicholas. Standing next to Nicholas was a old gentleman, clad in an old Irvin jacket and with an cane in one hand.

"I think so sir." Said Nicholas. While Nicholas had been looking for an instructor, he had thought of the only man he knew who had all the right stuff to teach a new team. His old instructor, Squadron leader Browning. "They have the best to learn from."

"No, I am not as young as I once was, these new pilots need new leadership, and as such I have something for you flight sergeant." Said Squadron leader browning. Nicholas looked down at his old instructor, curious.

"Flight sergeant Nishizumi, I grant you a field commission to the rank of flight lieutenant, with all the duties and responsibilities that accompany it. Congratulations." Browning produced a pair of rank slides for the rank of Flight Lieutenant in the RAF. Nicholas snapped to attention and saluted his senior officer. He then took the rank pips and placed them in his pocket.

"Right." Continued Browning, "Let's get the noobs in then." Nicholas laughed and keyed opened the hanger doors, the 2 massive doors opened. Standing out on the sunny flight line were 4 students. 3 boys and 1 girl.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'd hoped for a few more." Whispered Nicholas. He stepped forward, saying to the new wanna be pilots.

"Welcome, you guys are here to be in the new Sensha-dō flying team right?" The 4 students nodded. Nicholas continued with a smile. "Great, I'm flight lieutenant Nishizumi and this is Squadron leader Browning, our instructor. Your names are?"

"Jacob." Said the first boy. He was about 5'7 slim, brown hair, green eyes and dark, thick rimmed classes. He looked like the nerdy type, confirmed by the star trek pin on his lapel. Fortunately Nicholas had no problem with trekkies, considering he was one himself.

"Alex." Said the second. He was tall, about 6'1, had bright blond hair and striking blue eyes. He had the look of a Luftwaffe fighter ace about him, Nicholas felt comfortable with him, he had a gut feeling he would be a good pilot.

"Lizzie." Said the girl. She was relatively tall, about 5'10, had deep green eyes and hazel coloured hair. She was extremely attractive but had an air of intelligence and confidence about her.

"John." Said the final boy. Nicholas was startled by this, he reminded him of his deceased friend by the same name. He also looked strikingly similar. About 5'8 short dark hair, storm grey eyes and a stocky, no nonsense feel about him.

'just like John.' Thought Nicholas. He then returned to organising the team.

"Right, then. Have any of you got any flight experience or mechanical ability what so ever." The 4 students remained silent. "Great. We've got 4 aircraft including my own with is a 2 seater. So are any of you good at reading maps?"

"I am." Said John. Raising his hand. Nicholas nodded and said,

"Right then, John, you're in the Mosquito with me as my navigator. Jacob, you take the Hurricane. Lizzie, you take the Oscar and Alex take the Warhawk. Help each other get them flight ready and Squadron leader browning and I will give you a hand. Right, go to it." The 4 students wandered to their aircraft, fetching equipment to start cleaning and restoring the aircraft. A few hours later, the 4 aircraft certainly looked the part but still needed to have some mechanical work done.

* * *

"Alright I'll get the Areonaughtical Engineering department to work on the aircraft to get them flight ready. Read up on the manuals and flight instructions and I'll take you up in my mosquito tomorrow. Dismissed." The 4 students turned and left the airfield together. It had been their first session so it wasn't bad, but there was room for improvement. Especially from Jacob who likened flying in reality to flying on his computer game Warthunder. As Nicholas gathered his things, he was intercepted by Squadron leader browning.

"They've got a way to go, but they have potential." Said Browning.

"I agree." Said Nicholas, "Although we need to get the aircraft flight and combat ready first."

"Speaking of which." Said Browning, "What are you going to do about the mosquito, its unarmed."

"Not for long, leave it with me." Said Nicholas. He packed up his gear and started heading home. Exhausted to the bone.

* * *

"Fire!" shouted Miho. The 105mm cannon on her Leopard 1 fired, sending a armour piercing round towards the target, scoring a direct hit on the target. She smiled as she watched other teams score hits with similar accuracy on their targets. For once C team had gotten hold of the range over A and B teams. The bottom of the chain, C team were the last ones to receive priority equipment and training spaces such as gun stabilizers and range times. Miho wanted to change that and as such, had started running extra training sessions for C team so they could get a fair go at the range. She listened as a new sound filled the air, it was a droning sound and Miho looked up, seeing 3 single engine fighters of varying colour and type flying in a loose formation, Nicholas' Mosquito following. Though she couldn't tell from the brief glance, the mosquito looked... different, and sounded different as well.

"What's Nicholas done this time?" thought Miho, knowing her husband, she guessed he's blown a stupid amount of money on some upgrade kit as for their Mosquito... again. She decided to go to the airfield later and see how her husband was doing with his team.

* * *

Miho walked into through the open hanger bay doors, parked in each of their bays, were the flight teams aircraft. There were more students than just the pilots, there were also the Areonaughtical engineering students who were using the hands on experience with aircraft to help their studies, as a result they worked as ground crew and engineers for the team. Miho found Nicholas talking with one of the other students by his mosquito. From looking at it, Miho had been right, Nicholas had modified the Mosquito. Instead of a glass bubble in the front of the fuselage, there was now a solid nose, with 4 machine guns sticking out and 4 recesses below as well as 4 rails under each wing toward the wing tips. Nicholas spotted his wife and broke off his conversation with the engineering student and walked over to his wife, kissing her.

"Like what I've done with her?" he asked, he then went through the upgrades, "I converted her to a deHavilland Mosquito MK F2. 4 20mm cannon, 4 .303 machine guns, 8 rockets, 2 250 pound bombs. I've also added paddle props and WAR emergency power like on the spit, but the best upgrade is around here, follow me." Nicholas led Miho round the mosquito to the pilot side of the aircraft. Under the canopy, painted onto the nose was _'Magnificent Miho II" _with a cartoon picture of Miho by it. Miho blushed heavily and then asked.

"How are the rest of the team?"

"Good," said Nicholas, "There all natural pilots. I actually had to make them not fire on you guys on the range. We should have them battle ready for the first round but they still need to have their first dogfight."

"Couldn't you organise a match with another school?" asked Miho.

"That's what I was planning on." Said Nicholas. "Anyway, how go's the search for a new loader?"

"I've got one." Said Miho, "Her name is Katy Jordan. She ex Saunders so she has the Sensha-dō skills already, and is a bit of a military history nutter." Nicholas laughed,

"That seems to be a continuing theme with your loaders. First Yukarai, then me, and now this now this girl. Good luck with her, let me know if she gives you any trouble and I'll sort her out. By the way, haven't C team got a match against A team?" said Nicholas,

"Yeah, were having a team meeting to discuss strategy later." Said Miho,

"Well if you want your crazy husband's advice, all your tanks are relatively small, fast and manoeuvrable, just play ambush, gang up and run rings around them." Said Nicholas. Miho laughed and started formulating a plan.

* * *

Miho stood in the cupola of her Leopard 1, she and the rest of her team were in the starting position for their match against A team. Miho and Megan had come up with a plan and discussed it with the team. They were hopelessly outgunned and their opponents had more experience than them. But they had speed, manoeuvrability and camouflage on their side. Miho hoped that these would be enough to find and kill A teams flag tank, Commander Sato's E-75.

"_Alright, remember the plan, everyone split off into their teams and good hunting." _Miho knew the plan. The team would split into sections, 1st scout section, the ELC AMX's, 2nd scout section the AMX 13 75's, the tank destroyers, the 3 E-25's and finally the medium section, the Bat- Châtillon25t's and Miho's Leopard 1 would ambush and assault the A team heavy tanks, distracting them so that the res of the team could fire on A teams heavies from all sides. But above all they had to protect their own flag tank, Megan's Bat- Châtillon 25t..

"_Battle Begin!" _The various panzers of C team leapt from their start point, all quickly accelerating past 40KPH, heading for their Ambush point.

* * *

"Find them and destroy on sight!" ordered Sato. She was confident that her experienced crews with their heavy tanks and tank destroyers were more than a match for a group of noobs with light and medium tanks. Also, she wanted to prove Miho Nishizumi that she wasn't the champion expert that everyone thought she was. Her heavy panzers moved from their starting position slowly. Little did they know, that in the shadows, their doom was watching, waiting, like a group of hyena stalking their prey.

* * *

Hana watched from the cupola of her E-25. As one of the few members of C team to have any experience in Sensha-dō and also to be the best shot on the team, she was given command of C teams tank destroyer section. She watched as A teams tanks formed up, the lumbering heavy tanks grouping together to search for the small light tanks. Hana pressed her throat mic and said,

"The enemy team is on the move, heading north at approximately 20kph over." There was a moment of silence, then Megan responded.

"_Copy, all panzers prepare to engage, back up, you ready?" _there was a brief pause of static, and then a male voice came over the channel.

"_This is Nova squadron, on station, ready to assist. Over." _

* * *

"_This is Nova squadron, on station, ready to assist. Over." _Miho suddenly felt a lot more comfortable with Nicholas and his team and their payload of ordinance ready to rain hell down on the anyone who he was told to. She placed her eyes to her commanders periscope, waiting in her ambush point. She started issuing orders to her crew.

"Mako, keep the engine ready to roll, Chihiro, pick your target, go for a weak spot and something you can hit, Katy, get an AP round loaded."

"Right." Came the collective response. Miho looked down at her loader, she had an uncertain feeling about her new loader, she may have been ex-Saunders but she felt that she was a little nervous and... Distracted. Miho was willing to give her a chance but kept half an eye out for an alternative. She returned her concentration to the task at hand, readying her crew for a fire fight that would decide their fate.

* * *

5 minutes later

The large convoy of heavy tanks and tank destroyers emerged from the forest into the clearing that would be their grave. Unknown to them, they had been surrounded in the clearing by the tanks of C team, like a group of Hyena, waiting to kill. Inside the Leopard 1, Miho felt Chihiro rotate the turret, making adjustments toward their target, one of the Waffentrager Auf E-100's. Miho triggered her radio when the turret stopped,

"This is C2, ready to fire." Reported Miho, using their assigned teem call sign. Megan was the first to respond.

"Confirm, all panzers ready to fire. Synchronised firing on your targets. All panzers... FIRE!"

"Fire!" said Miho, relaying the order to her gunner. Immediately the 105mm cannon discharged, sending its composite round hurtling toward its target, barely 30 meters away. The shell slammed into the venerable side of the massive turret, even with the carbon reinforcing to protect the crew, the shell left a large dent in the armour, A white flag deployed quickly afterward. Miho smiled at her crews first university kill. The rest of the team fared less well however, the E-25 platoon had ganged together to bring down one of the Chieftains and the 2 Bat. Chat 25t's had opened up with their fierce 100mm autoloaders onto various targets, Chieftains, one of the T110E4's and even the flag E-75, however all shells bounced off or failed to penetrate their targets heavy armour, the light tanks fared even worse, most didn't even hit their targets and those that did hit, failed to penetrate. As A team came to realize they were under attack they began to turn to face their enemy, Realising that if A team got their weapons on them that C team had no hope, Miho engaged her back up plan.

"Nova Squadron! Airstrike on targets with green smoke! Bring the rain."

* * *

"_Nova Squadron! Airstrike on targets with green smoke! Bring the rain."_ That was all that Nicholas needed. High above the battlefield, the 4 fighters of Nova squadron orbited the battlefield out of sight of the panzers that unknowingly awaited their impending doom. In anticipation of the strike, Nicholas started issuing orders.

"Alright Nova squadron listen in. I want us attacking in pairs, one makes the attack run the other is above and comes in when the first is out. Jacob Your with me, Alex and Lizzie follow us in, targets will be marked with green smoke. Engage" The Hurricane and Warhawk broke away from the formation and dived toward the deck, The zero and Mosquito following behind. Nicholas opened the bomb bay doors on his mosquito and flicked the cannon arming switch, releasing the safeties on his concentrated firepower. Ahead of them, the Warhawk and Hurricane released their lone 250 pound bombs into the midst of the formation, to devastating results.

* * *

On the ground, the earth shook under the impacts of high explosive ordinance. Inside her E-75, Commander Sato was shaken by the impacts.

"What the hell was that?! C team don't have that kind of fire power!" Her loader, hanging onto her chair as the tank shook,

"No, But Nova Squadron do!" Another 5 explosions rippled through the ground, braking tracks, scorching armour and wreaking tanks. Soon, Sato heard the knocked out flag deploy from the roof of her E-75 The ground continued to shake under the impact of more ordinance until all fell silent. Sato looked out of her Cupola, judging if it was safe to open the hatch. She took a careful gamble and opened her commanders hatch. She was taken by what she saw, The carnage that Nova squadron had unleashed had knocked out every single panzer in A team and had left no tank without a broken barrel, track or some other piece of critical damage, one of the T110E4's had even been flipped over onto its side by the force of an explosion. Crew members were also opening hatches and surveying damage, Sato gritted her teeth in annoyance, she was going to get back at Nicholas and his squadron.

One way or another.

* * *

**Hi guys, **

**sorry its been a while since I updated but life has gotten hectic beyond belief, we've had it all, family deaths, birthdays, I'm now learning to drive and Ive got A level work pilling up that this story won't, sadly be updated for a good long while,  
**

**my halo/ walking dead fanfiction btw is purley a back burner project compared to this one**

**anyway, please read, review and let me know what you think PM me with suggestions**

jangocommando27


	3. Chapter 3

Panzer und uni

**Chapter 3: Date, Revenge, International tournament draw**

"Hell Yeah!" Nicholas smiled as he climbed down from his Mosquito's cockpit. Their sortie against A team had been the new pilots first taste of action and they had performed exceptionally, they had all managed to drop their ordinance and, if the wreckage of A team was anything to go by, they ha done their job well. Nicholas was happy to have them covering his 6, but unharassed ground attack against a nucleated group was one thing, doing it while being shot at by enemy fighters was another. Nicholas decided he was going to organise a test for his fledgling fighter pilots but first had something to do. He walked down to his pilots and said,

"Well done," Jacob, Lizzie, John and Alex turned from their own congratulations and listened to Nicholas. "Nicholas continued "You have successfully flown your first combat sortie," they took a moment to celebrate "But it gets harder from here. Now that you've got basic flight training down, your combat training begins. I expect you all down here at 15:00 hours every day ready to fly or with a damn good reason why you can't. But that said, I have a present for all of you. Wait here." Nicholas retreated into the hanger, he remerged a few minutes later a pile of leather Irving jackets.

"If you're going to by flying warbirds, you have to look the part." The 4 pilots took the jackets, each of them had the squadron emblem, the school logo with a pair of wings attached, sewn into the left sleeve. The pilots donned their new jackets, smiling at their being a perfect fit. However their moments or triumph was shattered by a approaching jeep,

Carrying a very pissed commander Sato.

Seeing her approach Nicholas turned to the team, "Alright, get the fighters inside and put 'em to bed, then consider your selves dismissed." They nodded and went to their tasks. Nicholas turned toward the approaching jeep. It stopped just short of Nicholas and Sato jumped out of the jeep, storming toward Nicholas.

"Commander Sato, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Said Nicholas, trying to be as civil as possible with a person he could barely stand.

"Listen to me you little shit!" shouted Sato, She pointed her tiny finger up at Nicholas, who stood a good one head and a half taller than Her, "Do you know what you've done?!"

"I believe I've proven the effectiveness of my Squadron beyond any reasonable doubt." Said Nicholas, feeling pleased that he had driven Sato to such levels of anger.

"What you've done," said Sato, her voice dripping with anger, "Is destroy an entire team of panzers that will take weeks to repair and won't be ready for the first round of the International Tournament!"

"Then its a good thing that C and B teams along with my squadron are combat ready isn't it?" said Nicholas Smugly. This had no affect other than send Sato over the edge.

"Listen you piece of shit," Snarled Sato, "I will make you sorry that you ever decided to reform this sorry excuse for a team and prove that we don't need you to win." Sato then turned around and stormed off away from Nicholas and back into her jeep, driving away from the hanger back toward the Sensha-dō sheds.

"Bitch." Said Nicholas as he turned his attention back to his team and his Mosquito.

* * *

Nicholas walked through the door of his home, the smell of beautiful food wafted from the kitchen, and Nicholas smiled. He immediately guessed where his wife was and dropped his bag quietly. He silently made his way through the house, using his royal marine cadet training to move silently through the house. As he neared the kitchen door, he heard his wife humming lightly, a thing that she always did when performing menial tasks. Nicholas opened the door slightly, just enough to peek through. He spotted his wife by the sink, from the fantastic smells, she was cooking Nicholas' favourite food, Paella. Nicholas silently opened the door and advanced slowly toward his wife's turned back, using the same techniques to silently stalk forward toward his beautiful young wife as he would to silently stalk toward an enemy sentry. When he was less than a meter from his wife, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his head on her left shoulder. Miho yelped and Nicholas chuckled slightly,

"Honey I'm home." He said jokingly. Miho laughed slightly and turned to kiss her husband.

"So I see." Said Miho lovingly, "How was your day."

"Fine." Said Nicholas, he released his grip on Miho and leant back against the central island in the kitchen. "Although I think Sato is angry for what the Squadron and I did to their tanks." Miho smiled and said,

"Yeah, you did go a bit overboard with that." Miho then moved into her husband's arms. Snuggling into his chest. "But thank you. We wouldn't have won without your help."

"Well it may have done more harm than good in the long run." Said Nicholas. Miho looked up at him, curiously. Nicholas explained,

"After the match, Sato came over to the hanger and swore vengeance on me for destroying her team." Miho looked at her husband astounded then chuckled cutely,

"Well you did flatten her entire team, and make it so that only B and C teams will be ready for the first round." She said,

"But were only allowed 10 tanks in the first round anyway." Argued Nicholas, "And it'll be a combination of medium and light tanks anyway so its not that bad. Who are we against anyway?"

"Don't know yet." Said Miho, "The draw is next week. But any way dinner's nearly ready, so go lay the table." Nicholas smiled and snapped to attention, snapping a jaunty salute.

"Yes Ma'am!" he said jokingly, before running off to do his assigned job.

* * *

Inside the Sensha-dō hall use by A team, the light was on in the office. Inside was Commander Sato, pouring over a series of files, plotting her revenge against Nova Squadron and those who were closest to their Commander, Nicholas Nishizumi. She smiled as she finalized her plan, She opened the last file on her desk, preparing to initiate the final stages of her plan.

* * *

"Fire!" Shouted Nicholas. The sound of 4 .50 calibre machine guns ripped into life as they shredded the target down range. After a moment of continuous fire, the noise ceased. Nicholas looked down the range at the results to see the target still intact but the surrounding area riddled with holes. Nicholas turned to the areonaughtical engineering team that surrounded the P40 and said,

"Alight tap in gun numbers 1 and 3, I want these guns harmonized for 250 yards." He then left the engineering crew to work on Jacob's P40 while he went to check on the other warbirds in the squadron. Alex was working on installing a new WAR emergency power system into the Hurricane with a group of engineers. When Nicholas came up to Oscar however, he found Lizzie wielding a can of spray paint on the side of the Oscar. Nicholas walked up to Lizzie and asked,

"What you doing?" Lizzie looked at Nicholas and said,

"Painting a Tiger shark onto the front." Nicholas nodded in understanding and was about to leave when Lizzie stopped him and said,

"Um. Nicholas, I need your help with something. Something Personal." Nicholas then said,

"Sure what's wrong?"

"It's about... Jacob." Said Lizzie.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Nicholas intently. The last thing that any fighting unit needed was problems between their members.

"It's just... I think... he likes me." Said Lizzie timidly. Nicholas was surprised. That a girl who was as striking and confident at Lizzie would be afraid of a boy problem. Nicholas was stunned for a moment, but then said,

"Alright..." he then paused dumbfounded, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well," she said shyly, "I was hoping you could help me get closer to him or him closer to me." Nicholas smiled, it was the first time he'd been asked to play matchmaker and immediately formed a plan.

"Jacob! Get over here!" he shouted. Lizzie was surprised and half shocked at what Nicholas had done, not sure what he was doing. When Jacob arrived, Nicholas turned to him and said,

"Right Jacob. I think we can both agree that you could do with a bit more flying instruction, correct?" Jacob nodded so Nicholas continued, "Because I have to run the rest of the team, Lizzie will give you extra lessons in flying and in matches you will be her wingman. That means you do whatever she says, stick to her like glue and keep enemy fighters off her back. Got it?"

"Yes flight lieutenant." Said Jacob, Nicholas smiled and said,

"Good. And just call me Nicholas when were in matches and practice. I'll leave it to Lizzie to decide about your tuition. I expect to see an improvement. Dismissed." Jacob saluted and turned and headed back to his fighter. While Nicholas turned to lizzie and said,

"There you go. Now you've got more time with him." Lizzie, still slightly surprised, simply said,

"Thank you." Nicholas nodded and turned toward his Mosquito, but turned and said, "I wasn't joking by the way. I expect an improvement in his flying." Nicholas then continued toward his Mosquito to John who was familiarizing himself with the large twin engine fighter. John was sitting on the starboard wing, by the Merlin engine with the engine cover open and manual in hand.

"How's the revision going?" asked Nicholas, John looked up from the manual and said,

"Pretty good I think." Said John, Nicholas took the chance to test him,

"Ok, What's the SOP for a engine fire?" John thought for a moment then said,

"Electrics off, fuel cock off, fuel pump off, feather prop." Nicholas smiled then said,

"I'll make a fighter ace out of you yet John." Nicholas was about to start doing some of his own maintance when Miho came running into the hanger.

"Nicholas!" she cried, Nicholas immediately went up to his wife. It was clear she had run quite some way as she was red in the face and was out of breath.

"Nicholas! Its Mako!" said Miho,

What happened?" asked Nicholas,

"Sato's just kicked her off the team!" said Miho breathlessly.

"What! Why?" asked Nicholas angrily.

"Sato said that it was due to her low blood pressure." Said Miho.

"Come on. I'm going to sort this out." Said Nicholas "Lizzie you're in command." Nicholas stormed off toward the Sensha-dō office.

* * *

Sato sat happily in her seat in the Sensha-dō office. She had started getting her revenge against Nicholas by starting to expel his friends from the team. She would still have to find a way to get his flight team shut down, but for now at least, she had satisfied her appetite for revenge. Suddenly the double doors to her office flew off their hinges with seemingly explosive force, clattering to the carpeted floor from where they had once hung. Through the door cam a **very **angry Nicholas, he stormed up to her desk and said in a deep menacing voice,

"If you're going to get your revenge on me for beating toy being a sore loser then direct it against me, not my friends." Sato recovered from the sudden entrance and tried to form a organised argument.

"My revenge against you is still coming. The reason Mako Reize has been removed from the team was due to her health. We cannot have someone suffering from low blood pressure having a problem in the middle of a match, it could cost us the match." Said Sato.

"Bullshit." Said Nicholas, "Firstly, Mako's blood pressure hasn't affected her in years, it was Sensha-dō that improved it for her. Secondly, she's one of the best if not the best driver on the team, she wouldn't fail us the game."

"That doesn't stop the fact that she's had it in the pass and thus, according to the team medical rules then she can't compete with the team." Said Sato, justifying her view.

"Oh and in a team of over a couple of hundred, she's the only one who's affected by these rule?" said Nicholas sarcastically.

"Yes she is." Said Sato. Nicolas immediately knew that while this was possible it was a long shot at best. He decided that he was going to check on this and stormed out of the room, allowing Sato victory for the moment, but he was going to deal with this, one way or another.

* * *

Nicholas dropped the file onto the desk and made another note. He had 'accessed' the student and medical files on every member of the Sensha-dō team along with a copy of the medical rules imposed by commander Sato, which he couldn't help but notice was implemented on the same day as Nova squadron had destroyed A team. He had made notes on 15 different people, Sato included that should be permanently ejected from the team. But he had found something far more condemning. Every month, every university student and staff had to admit to a mandatory drug screening, he found that Sato had missed the last 2 screenings.

Now Nicholas had his weapons to use against Sato, to bring her down.

But revenge would have to wait, the second round draw was tomorrow, and as much as Nicholas disliked Sato, the team needed their 'esteemed' leader for the first round at least. They were due to make dock in Tokyo the next day, there the first round draw would be decided and a course set for the battlefield.

* * *

Inside the Tokyo dome city hall, university students from all over the world had gathered for the first round draw, there were representatives from Russia, Britain, the US, Japan, China, France and other countries. While there were other countries that were competing, they were unable to attend in person so they attended by internet connection. Representing Ibaraki Uni was Miho, Nicholas, Sato, Megan and B team's commander, Mary Jayne. Various universities were called up to draw their lots and eventually it was Ibaraki's turn. Sato walked up onto the podium and drew a Card from the box.

"Number 7!" said the announcer over a PA system. Ibaraki University appeared on the board showing the various opponents in the tournament. The Board showed that Ibaraki's opponent in the first round would be:

Ohio state University.


End file.
